Some People Change
by Correlation
Summary: Lily has always despised James, she's never doubted that, but when he does something unexpected, she starts to re-evaluate the way she looks at him. Her Seventh Year is sure to be a whirl-wind experience.
1. Prologue

"Evans, we are only having a spot of fun."

"Oh would you grow up, Potter," her voice tight with anger, "Not everything is fun and games anymore. After next year, we are going to be out in the real world, where Dumbledore can't protect us from danger and keep us safe. There are things behind the walls of Hogwarts that are dangerous and can't be treated lightly. People are dying out there."

"You think I don't know people are dying and that others are bound to get hurt?" James yelled back, his shoulders shaking slightly as he spoke, "I know that my dad has seen countless friends and colleagues fall to Voldemort. I've seen the strain on my mother's face every time my dad is sent on another mission. I saw my cousin go insane due to a curse she was placed under. My family can hardly function normally anymore because of this war and it's kind of nice to be able to come here and forget that, if even for just a few minutes. I need it, because in a month, when the term has ended, I will return to my broken family, to my mother who is still mourning her sister who was killed in a random attack. Where the reality of what is happening sinks in because I can't even leave the house to play Quidditch in the backyard without my mother panicking. Everything I know outside of Hogwarts is falling apart and the opportunity to kick back and not have to face the truth is a blessing. This is the only chance I get to forget how this war is tearing my family apart, this is the only place I can make a joke and pretend that I don't have to be an adult all the time."

With that, he walked away, his fists clenched and his shoulders still shaking, leaving her to glare into the space he had previously occupied. She wanted to apologize to him, and tell him that she was sorry that everything he knew was falling apart. But then she remembered who she was speaking to, the insufferable Potter. His pranks on the Hufflepuffs had been cruel, or at least uncalled for. He and his friends had given each of them a feature of some sort of wild animal. One girl was beginning to look like a centaur, with the hind end of a horse sprouting from her back. Another sported feathery wings from her shoulder blades. With a flick of her wand, the extra appendages started to slowly disappear and Lily stormed off towards the castle, still fuming at Potter's display of immaturity.

*On the Train*

Lily dropped onto the seat in the compartment next to her friend Angel, short for Angelina and across from Kathryn. Since breakfast, Kathryn had streaked her light blond hair with electric blue dye. Lily nearly laughed at her friend, who had recently taken to experimenting with the charms and potions from a book she had received from her older sister for her birthday.

"So, next year we will be seventh years, one more year of school at Hogwarts before we are sent out into the real world," Kathryn spoke, in a desperate attempt to break the silence.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Angel spoke sharply, clearly in a mood because she had been dumped by her longtime boyfriend that afternoon.

"Angel, leave her alone," Lily snapped, tired of her friend's constant mood swings.

"Anyway," Kathryn spoke tentatively as if Angelina was going to bite her head off, "Next year is our last chance to find someone special in school and we need to make it a priority."

Angel nodded in agreement, "Especially Lily over there," thrilled to be talking about someone else's love life.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily replied, almost defensively.

"Girl, as much as I love you, you lack in the 'romance' department. You've never gone out with anybody and as far as we know, you have only liked one person, that Hufflepuff," Angel remarked.

Lily made a face at the mention of a certain Daniel Smith.

"I remember that, isn't he the one that James bad talked until he found out that he already had a girlfriend?"

Lily was about to retort when she heard raised voices in the aisle of the train, so she got to her feet to go investigate. After all, she was a prefect, therefore, it was her duty to try and prevent troublemaking. When she opened the compartment door, she caught sigh of her childhood friend Severus Snape along with the infamous James Potter and Sirius Black. The two Gryffindors had their backs to her, and were therefore oblivious to her presense.

"Move, Snivellous," Black spat.

"Why should I move for a blood traitor like yourself and your mudblood loving mate? Filthy things mudbloods, poisoning the wizard world with their inferior magic and intelligence. Blood traitors are almost just as bad, flaunting about, getting infected by hanging around those without a pureblood lineage. By the way, Black," Severus taunted, "how's it feel being disowner? The oldest son of the famous Black family loses his prestige to his younger brother because of his inappropriate choice of friends: mudblood lovers, blood traitors and half-breeds."

Both Gryffindors visibly tensed as Snape spat out the last word.

"What's it like being hated by your own mother?"

Sirius's face contorted. She could tell since she could see part of his profile from where she stood. He drew his wand and pointed it at Snape's throat.

"You're one to talk," he made a motion as though he was going to hex Snape, but unexpectedly, James pushed Sirius's arm down.

"Leave it, Padfoot, he's not worth it."

"But, but," Sirius sputtered, "After he insulted us and most of the people we know, you are going to let scum like him…"

James must have given Sirius a stern look because Sirius trailed off and fell silent.

"I've never seen a Gryffindor back out of a fight. And here I thought you were a brave lot."

"Sniv-Snape," James corrected himself, "Drop it." With one quick motion, he grabbed Sirius and made to turn around. Lily slid back into her own compartment before the two boys noticed her.

She dropped back into her seat, slight out of breath as she hurried away to avoid being seen. The scene that had unfolded was still playing through her mind, refusing to be pushed away.

"What was going on, Lil?" Kathryn pressed.

"Nothing, just a couple of friends in an argument," she decided that this was partially true, as James and Sirius had argued briefly when James had stopped Sirius from hexing Snape.

Her friends returned to their game of Exploding Snap, leaving her to her thoughts. Severus's hurtful words were playing through her head like as though they were in a continuous loop. "Filthy mudbloods, poisoning the wizard…" so much for her best friend. He had changed since he made those new friends of his. He had become a different person. She wasn't surprised though, it is not like this was a new behavior and he had been acting strange for a long time.

What really confused her was Potter's behavior. He made no attempt to make Snape pay for what he said and had even prevented Black from striking. This was new and foreign and she wasn't quite sure how to take it. As soon as she thought she had figured out Potter, he had to go and do something that would throw her. He just had to be so irritating, almost as though he did it on purpose to confuse her.


	2. The Beginning of the End

**I would like to thank all of you who put this story on alert. I would also like to apologize for the long turnover period; my plot bunny didn't seem to have enough to it; so I took a break and had to come back to it. I've always enjoyed long chapters, so that's what you are getting. Anyway, reviews would be great, they always are. Doesn't have to be too elaborate, just tell me what you thought, favorite part whatever, suggestions are always nice. Happy reading.**

* * *

Once Lily passed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, she found a bench to relax on. Her parents had to do something with Petunia that afternoon, so they had dropped her off early. Not that she minded, she was almost glad to have a few minutes, or rather half an hour to herself. It was safe to say that her summer had been anything but stress-free. Petunia had gotten engaged to her boyfriend of one year. This had given her a wonderful opportunity to taunt Lily, as Lily had never had a boyfriend. What her sister saw in the overweight man, she would never understand. Besides the constant taunting, he sister had pitched a fit anytime an owl bearing the letter from a friend arrived, so much that they had stopped coming early on over the summer. Not that Lily blamed the poor creatures. Poor Oliver, Angel's owl had gotten a nasty blow from a frying pan. When he flew off, she could tell that his wing had been badly injured.

In addition to her lack of a positive relationship with her sister and no contact what-so-ever with her only true friends, she couldn't stop thinking about James Potter. Yes, from time to time over the summer, her thoughts had strayed to the insufferable James Potter. Ok so, it was more than just time to time, however, this was not something she cared to admit. No, Lily Evans would not admit to how much time she had spent thinking about a certain raven-haired boy, specifically James. So, because she couldn't forget what she had witnessed on the train, she had decided to give him a chance. Not as a boyfriend (or at least not yet, and yes, briefly, she had wondered what it would be like if he were her boyfriend), but he would have the chance to be a friend, how just happened to by a guy. Besides, she knew it had been more than just an act, as neither Black nor Potter had seen her when Snape insulted them.

It was in this contemplative state that Potter had found her in as the first of the students began arriving.

"Lily?" he asked, he tone had a hint of nervousness in it.

She looked up at him and half smiled, "Yes, James?"

He struggled for a second to figure out how to respond. She could tell that she had thrown him off-guard. "Um, well, I was wondering if you were planning on joining me in aiding the younger students. I've seen quite a few first years that look as though they could use a bit of assistance."

She gave him a puzzled stare for a moment. _What was he talking about? He always just bounds on the train with Sirius and hangs out with his buddies._ That's when she noticed that Black was nowhere in sight. Then it hit her, Potter, no James, she mentally corrected herself, had been named Head Boy. Though she was still unsure about the Headmaster's decision, she had vowed to give him a chance.

Straightening her ponytail, she stood up, "Right, we best be getting to it."

For the next hour, Lily worked patiently, directing lost first years towards compartments filled with others their age. She caught herself looking at James as he guided the new students. His hazel eyes were sparkling beneath his glasses as he joked around with a somewhat timid boy who was clutching his mother's hand. As she watched, he coaxed the boy to leave his mother's side. She smiled when the small boy released his mother's hand and followed James into a compartment with two other first years.

"Well, well what could Miss Lily Evans be staring at? Certainly not public enemy number one: James Potter."

Lily spun around in surprise to meet Angel and Kathryn standing centimeters from her face. "Oh, it's you guys."

"Aww come on, girl, who did you think it was? Severus Snape? Sirius Black?" Kathryn teased.

"I'm not sure, but I'm so glad to see you again. Sorry about Oliver, Angel, he arrived at the worst time possible, when _Vernon_ was over and Petunia threw a fit," Lily's voice stressed her distain when she spoke the name of her sister's fiancé.

Angel merely waved off her apology, "He enjoyed his days off because he was wounded. Besides, he's a tough old owl, that one; he's been through worse abuse between my brother and me."

Angel and her older brother Jeremy had shared poor Oliver for the four years that both had attended Hogwarts at the same time.

"So," Kathryn spoke up, seeing that Lily was hoping to steer the conversation in another direction, "Lily, tell me about your summer, since I was only able to correspond with you a couple times before I received your warning."

Lily let out a sigh of relief as she switched to a more comfortable subject matter. She spoke the entire way to the compartment that the three girls had used since their first year. Lily helped her friends put their trunks away, as she had already dropped her things off and was about to sit down when the compartment door opened unexpectedly.

"So, ladies, how was your summer?" Sirius Black said as he placed his trunk on one of the overhead shelves with Peter and Remus right behind him.

"Um, Black?" Kathryn looked at him with a funny look, "Why are you in our compartment, don't you have your own?"

"Well, you see, we _did_ except the lovely new Head Boy, decided that it would be a good idea to let a couple of shy first years use it, therefore, we are out of a place to hang. So, I had the most brilliant idea of coming to share with you! Seeing as it's our last year and all, I thought we should spend some quality time with you girls."

Angel regarded him suspiciously, though didn't think too much of it since Kathryn and Sirius had been friends for years. Lily just rolled her eyes and started shuffling through some papers.

"Speaking of the Head Boy, shouldn't you be with him for the meeting, Lily?" Kathryn asked, "Remus left a couple minutes ago."

"Aw, shoot, I completely forgot, I was so excited to see you guys that I never thought about it. I'll see you in a few minutes. Don't do anything stupid."

"Silly, silly, Lily. She thinks that she is our mother or something. Of course this means we are going to do something stupid," Sirius remarked as the compartment door shut behind her.

Kathryn grinned, "But of course."

Lily opened the door of the compartment in which the prefects were situated. James looked over at her briefly, but paid no notice to her late departure. He merely began the proceedings.

"Well then everyone, it is nice to see all of you. To those who are new this year, congratulations on earning the position. I hope that all of you view this as an honor and do not intend to abuse your power."

A couple of fifth years shifted nervously and Lily mentally made note of it, reminding herself to watch the two. It was quiet for a moment and she turned to look at James. His hazel eyes met hers and they told her he was waiting for something. She started. He was waiting on her to continue, as he had already asked her to take the floor.

She cleared her throat and began, "One of the most common jobs of a prefect, as you all know is to keep your house informed of any password changes. They will change periodically throughout the year, as arranged by the Heads of House. Upon receiving any changes, you are to inform the rest of your house. The passwords to begin the term are as follows: Gryffindor: treacle tart, Hufflepuff: capit draconis, Ravenclaw: Hungarian Horntail, and finally Slytherin: pumpkin juice. Now remember, even though you all know everybody's password for the time being, you should not use this to your advantage. From now on, you will only know your House's password. However, if for some reason you forget, James and I will have a list of the passwords. Additionally, if you feel that for whatever reason you need to change your common room's password, please speak to your Head of House." she looked over at James and he continued with the meeting.

"As you all know, the prefects have their own bathroom and you will be receiving word of its location and password within the week. This will also change monthly and you will be informed during the monthly meetings. As a prefect, you do have certain powers, but you must use them wisely or they will be taken away. If you feel necessary, you may deduct points or assign detentions for unkind behavior towards other students and misbehavior. This will be recorded and if it is deemed that you have used your "policing" powers to your advantage, the points will be returned or the detention will not have to be served. If you do abuse this responsibility, your position will be temporarily revoked and your House will lose points. If you have any questions concerning acceptable reasons, please talk to a teacher, or consult one of us."

Lily stepped in, "Now I believe that is all, don't forget to take a packet of information. Additionally, you are all required to patrol in pairs. For this week, it has been assigned, but we will determine a schedule soon and your patrol time on the train has already been picked. Please be kind to the younger students and help the first years out. You are dismissed."

The prefects all gathered any belongings and hurried back to their own compartments. Remus stayed behind and smiled at his friends, "I think you did very well."

Lily smiled in thanks while James clapped his friend on the back, "Thanks, mate. Now why don't we all return to our compartment and enjoy part of the train ride?"

Angel, Kathryn, Sirius, and Peter were all laughing when the others returned. One look confirmed that in fact, they had done something stupid. Sirius's face said it all.

Lily glared at them, "What did you do?"

"Why nothing, dearest Lily, why would you think such a thing?" Sirius looked at her in an obvious attempt to look innocent.

"Because, Black, nobody with a brain would believe that, especially coming from you," was her quick reply.

She could hear sniggering behind her so she turned around to see Peter failing to stifle his laughter. She just shook her head.

"Give up, man," Remus smirked at his best friend, "You know she's not falling for that act."

Sirius held his hands up in defeat, "Fine, Fine. We played a small prank on the Slytherins, nothing serious, just changed the color of their robes."

She just shook her head and sat down, pulling out a book before she could respond. It was going to be a long train ride.


End file.
